Harmonie
by Schneeattacke
Summary: Eine kleine feine One-Short-Sammlung von Harry und Hermine. HP/HG
1. Ständig in meinen Gedanken

Die Charakter, Orte und alles andere gehören J.K. Rowling, ich darf mir nur neue Geschichten damit ausdenken.

Hallöchen :)  
In meinen Ferien habe ich begonnen wieder Harry Potter zu lesen und ich muss einfach sagen, das Harry und Hermine zusammen gehören!  
Ich habe schon einige One-Shorts geschrieben und hoffe, dass ihr genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. 

Zeit: Fünftes Schuljahr  
Genre: Liebe/Sehnsucht  
Wörter: 622  
Kurzbeschreibung: Harry wurde öfters in der Bibliothek gesichtet, das ist der Grund warum ;)

 **Ständig in meinen Gedanken**

Harry seufzte, zum fünften Mal in dieser Woche war er in der Bibliothek und dabei war erst Mittwoch! Natürlich könnte er sich jetzt einreden, dass er nur zum Lernen für die anstehenden Prüfungen ständig hier war. Doch das war gelogen.  
Der Grund warum er wirklich hier war, war ein ganz bestimmtes Mädchen.  
Wieder stieß er ein Seufzen aus und lies sich dann mit dem Rücken zum Bücherregal auf den Boden sinken. Sie ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, nicht einmal Quidditch konnte ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass sie bei jedem Spiel auf der Tribüne saß und ihn anfeuerte.  
Er bildete sich immer ein, dass ihr Blick ihn bei jedem Flugmanöver verfolgt und ihr Atem zu stocken begann, wenn er in eine heikle Situation kam. Es war ironisch wie viel Kraft ihm diese Einbildung gab um das Spiel zu gewinnen, obwohl er keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an den Sieg verschwenden konnte.  
Harry wusste, dass sie nur zu den Spielen kam, weil er ihr bester Freund war. Sie hatte jedes Mal ein dickes Buch dabei und trotzdem begann sein Herz laut zu schlagen, wenn er daran dacht, dass sie ihm zu jubelte.  
Sein Kopf sank gegen die Bücher und er sah hoch zur gewölbten Decke der Bibliothek. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Sie war seine beste Freundin, bei Merlins Bart! Aber Harry konnte einfach nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. An das Gesicht das sie machte, wenn sie konzentriert etwas las oder ihn immer wieder skeptisch musterte, wenn sie seine Hausaufgaben korrigierte. Ihr herzliches Lachen über seine albernen Witze ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, es war wie ein hartnäckiger Ohrwurm, der immer in falschen Augenblicken zurückkehrte.

Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich und er fasste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Eigentlich war Harrys Angst irrational, schließlich hatte er Lord Voldemort überlebt, den Verlust seiner Eltern und letztes Jahr auch noch das trimagische Turnier. Harry verließ sein Versteck hinter dem Regal und lief auf das Mädchen zu, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ und seine Knie mit einem Lächeln zu Gummi verwandelte. Sie war einfach magisch für ihn.  
Er war nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt als sie wohl seinen Blick bemerkt haben musste, denn sie hörte auf zu lesen und sah ihn an. Sein Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen, das ihre braunen Augen zum Strahlen brachte. Harry erwiderte ihr Lächeln, er konnte gar nicht anders, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.  
„Harry! Was machst du hier?", Hermine sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Ich.. ähm..", er hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass er jetzt in Wahrsagen hätte sitzen müssen.  
Hermine hob eine Augenbraue, wie sie es immer tat, wenn Harry sich seltsam verhielt.  
„Ich hatte heute keine Lust auf Professor Trelawney's Todesprophezeihungen."  
Hermine fing wieder an zu grinsen, seit dem zweiten Jahr konnte sie Professor Trelawney nicht ausstehen. „Dann komm, du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten.", ihre Hand klopfte auf das Polster neben sich.  
Harry setzte sich mit klopfendem Herz neben sie und atmete nochmal tief durch, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Hör mal Hermine…", sein Herz schlug lauter als je zuvor und ein Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit, aber er sprach weiter, „Würdest du vielleicht mal mit mir ausgehen? Ich mein natürlich nur, wenn du willst und es dir keine Umstände macht. Ich kann verstehen, dass du keine Lust hast und ich mein wir sind ja beste Freunde und das wäre doch…" Sein Redefluss stoppte als sie seine Hand nahm. Verwirrt sah Harry erst ihre Hände an, die sich wie von allein ineinander geschlungen hatten und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Hermines Gesicht. Sie sah nicht besonders überrascht oder geschockt aus… nein, sie lächelte sogar.  
„Ich habe gedacht du würdest nie fragen."


	2. Die nächste Generation

Zeit: ca. 18 Jahre nach Hogwarts  
Genre: Humo/Familie  
Wörter: 673  
Kurzbeschreibung: Wie der Titel es vielleicht schon verrät, die nächste Generation geht nach Hogwarts und die Potters verabschieden sich am Bahnhof :D

Viel Spaß :)

 **Die nächste Generation**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein großes Mädchen nach Hogwarts geht"  
„Mom, du erdrückst mich", verzweifelt versuchte sich die elfjährige Rose aus dem Klammergriff ihrer Mutter zu befreien.  
„Hermine, Liebling, unsere Tochter wird schon blau.", mischte sich jetzt Roses Vater ein, von dem sie ihre unglaublichen grünen Augen geerbt hatte. Widerwillig ließ Hermine ihre älteste Tochter los, aber nicht bevor sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, „Du schreibst uns jede Woche!", damit entließ sie Rose endgültig in die Freiheit damit sich ihr Vater auch von ihr verabschieden konnte. Harry nahm sie in dem Arm und übergab die siebenjährige Lily ihrer Mutter, während der fünfjährige Jacob begeistert den Zug betrachtete.  
„Rosie, ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß in Hogwarts. Du wirst es lieben, genauso wie ich getan habe.", er küsste die wilde Lockenmähne. Doch seine sonst so wilde und tapfere Tochter klammerte sich an ihm fest und er konnte ein kleines Schniefen vernehmen.  
„Daddy?"  
„Hm?"  
„Was ist … was ist, wenn ich nicht so gut bin wie Mom?", sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn.  
„Rosie, nicht mal ich bin so gut wie deine Mom.", er grinste sie an, „Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass wir immer stolz auf dich sein werden. Auf dich und deine Geschwister.", Harry umarmte sie noch einmal fest bevor er sie los ließ.  
„Kann ich auch mit Rosie mitkommen?", fragte Jacob schmollend als er endlich seinen Blick vom Zug lösen konnte. „Tut mir leid Jacob, das dauert noch ein bisschen bei dir, aber ich schreibe dir jeden Tag einen Brief, versprochen!", Rose ging vor ihrem Bruder auf die Knie und streckte ihm ihren kleinen Finger hin, den er, mit einem Grinsen, mit seinem verschränkte.  
„So ihr zwei, Rosie muss langsam in den Zug steigen.", Harry verwuschelte die schwarzen Harre seines Sohnes und nahm Lilys Hand. Derweil gab Hermine ihrer Tochter ihre Eule, einen kleiner Steinkauz namens Abby. Die Potters hatten sie vor zwei Wochen in der Winkelgasse gekauft, weil Hedwig genug mit Harrys und Hermines Post zu tun hatte und Rose Eulen liebte. Abby gab einen fröhlichen Laut von sich, weil sie wusste, dass sie einiges zu tun hatte. Lily und Jacob wurden nochmal von ihrer großen Schwester gedrückt und dann verschwand sie im Zug.

Harry schlang einen Arm um seine Frau, die gerade ein paar Tränen verdrückte und ihre zwei verbliebenen Kinder an sich zog. „Dir ist bewusst, dass sie in den Weihnachtsferien wieder da ist?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
„Das dauert aber noch so lange und sie ist doch unser kleines Mädchen. Wann ist sie denn so erwachsen geworden?", schluchzte Hermine.  
„Du bist eine großartige Mutter, weißt du das?", er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss, dann wischte er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
„Iiih! Mom! Dad! Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal zusammen reißen?", angewidert sah Rose ihre Eltern vom Zugfenster aus an, was ihre Eltern nur zum Lachen brachte. Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Wir sehen uns in den Ferien.", Rose begann zu winken, „Ich hab euch lieb und ich schreib euch jede Woche."  
„Wir haben dich auch lieb und sind sehr stolz auf dich, Süße!", Hermine und Harry winkten ihr, während Lily und Jacob ihr noch ein paar Küsse zu warfen.

Der Hogwarts-Express war schon am Horizont verschwunden und die Potters begannen sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machten. Als sie am Auto angekommen, die Kinder angeschnallt waren und die Eltern vorne Platz genommen hatten, legte Harry seine Hand auf Hermines Schoß und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Weißt du, wenn dir zwei Kinder im Haus zu wenige sind… können wir sicher daran etwas ändern."  
Hermine fing an zu lachen, drückte ihrem Ehemann einen Kuss auf die Lippen und strich ihm die wilden Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Probieren wir es erstmal mit den zwei Monstern, da hinten."  
Harry grinste frech, gab ihr noch einmal einen liebevollen Kuss, was die zwei Monster im hinteren Teil des Autos aufstöhnen ließ, und dann startete er das Auto um endlich nach Hause zu fahren.


End file.
